There is a need to find processes which can convert coal into metallurgical coke and hydrocarbon liquids of such economic value that the overall process can compete with traditional methods of coke making such as the high temperature carbonization of metallurgical coal. This invention is particularly concerned with high sulfur coal and a means by which this coal can be economically converted into metallurgical coke. Another aspect of this invention is to provide supplementary energy and material resources for the production of fuel gas, liquid fuels, chemicals and metallurgical coke.